Talk:Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am
Image Do you not think a more hard-hitting and memorable image would be one of Jack in the white clothes given to him by the CDC? I've included one as an example. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : Blue Rook, you wrote we can change the image as per this talk if necessary. What is your opinion on it? I expect I shouldn't change it with just my vote. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :: I really don't have much of an opinion either way. If I had to say something, I'd mention that version of the one you have posted here at this moment might be seen by visitors as "Jack just sitting around". The current image does have more "obvious" drama in comparison, but I don't feel strongly eithe way. 20:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I understand what you mean, but I think it is a very memorable image. There's no other time in 24 history to my recollection where he wears white clothes like that. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:27, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : I don't feel strongly either way, either, but I figure that since no one has opposed your proposal, you can feel free to make the switch. --proudhug 20:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Body count Hey guys, there wasn't anyone who died in this episode, right?----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 00:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : I think that's right. You can re-add that note if you'd like. Whoever reverted it didn't finish watching the episode or realize that Stokes was never killed. 02:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: This is hardly noteworthy though. There are dozens of episodes with no deaths. --proudhug 02:24, 1 April 2009 (UTC) CDC Team Arrival I was under the impression that "show time" passed during the opening "Previously on 24". I can't think of any specific episodes off of the top of my head, but I remember a few times there's been a clock shown during the first scene of an episode that read "08:03:34" or something similar to a few minutes into the hour. This would make sense as at the end of the previous episode, Moss says that the team is only a few moments away. ---- 02:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : You're absolutely right. That note should be changed. --proudhug 02:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: Damnit I changed it despite Inuse. Sorry fellas! Was too eager. 21:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Inuse It's been there ages now, much longer than 24 hours. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : I removed that tag and added the episode guide, but I can't take credit for that guide. It was originally placed there by but was quickly removed (apparently because it looked wierd; it just needed some touching up for the layout). 17:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I was going to congratulate you for an excellently-fast written guide! haha. But of course you had to pass on the credit! In any case, it's nice to see another guide done. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Doubts I have doubts about several things: * They mentioned the number of the Highway where Jack's truck was stopped (Highway 236), would that merit a Location entry? * There was an FBI pilot on the chopper where Larry Moss was when approaching Starkwood that had two or three lines, but I don't see he was credited. Should he have an entry too? * The Cabinet member that spoke during Taylor's briefing wasn't given a name, but in my captions, he was called Davenport. Should that be enough to move him to his own article? * I suppose the Starkwood ATC belongs to the Unnamed flight personnel category unless he does something to put him on the Terrorists category, right? Just wondering about those things. Thief12 00:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) # Yes I think it warrants a location entry. # If the pilot spoke, he is eligible for a flight personnel entry. Hopefully a good image can be taken? # That Cabinet member was almost certainly the Attorney General and I think he'll be named later on. The Canon area doesn't place much emphasis on the captions but I think Proudhug can clear this up the best. # The ATC should remain in Flight personnel. Proudhug has explained several times before that Unnamed Terrorists exists as a catch-all for any terrorists who don't explicitly fit in other categories. 01:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I already have a decent image of the pilot, so I'll add him in awhile. Thief12 01:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :: Articles for any street, including highways are totally permissible. Characters with lines, but no credit are also totally permissible (on the unnamed pages, if no name is available). Closed captions and DVD subtitles are a source for spelling (provided there's no IU contradiction) and nothing more. So Davenport cannot be given an article at this time. --proudhug 03:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::: If Image talk:Fbi-pilot.jpg is correct, and the pilot you mention is Remick, I vote we delete the image. It's a tad dark mb? 04:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Related to my 6 April post, above, I'm considering changing the title of Ned Bellamy's character from "Cabinet member" to Taylor's Attorney General. Given his legal-oriented dialogue, and Taylor's later mention of the AttG's legal warnings, I believe it's perfectly clear that Bellamy was playing the AttG. I'll check again before I make the changes (and add him to the AttG page) and I'll also wait for any dissent. 21:12, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : Whether we go with the name Davenport or not, it's a fact that this man was the AttG so I'm in the process of finishing the appropriate changes. If necessary I can move the content if the consensus allows for CC names but for now at least it's been updated to reflect the fact of his specific place in the Cabinet. 22:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) 2007? I didn't seem to see 2007 in the presidential pardon...I only saw "the second day of November, in the year of our Lord, and of the independence of the United States of America the two hundred and thirty-four (if i'm correct)"...If it does say 2007/two thousand and seven somewhere, where is it?----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 00:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It said "two hundred and thirty-first". The Declaration of Independence was year 1776 then add 231 (years) = 2007. SeanPM 01:29, 6 April 2009 (UTC) OH!!! HAHA, SILLY ME...I didn't notice that, and I myself am not bad in Math, especially basic Math...:D...nice!----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 03:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC)